


Xassafrassed in a Zenana

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is temporarily inconvenienced on a mission. Have no fear, his skills are up to the challenge.</p><p>(All blame for the first chapter is mine. Blakefancier rpged chapter two with me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xassafrassed in a Zenana

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Once again, Avon was annoyed as he teleported into danger at no conceivable benefit to himself. He wondered how he had allowed himself to be maneuvered into it. _Blake must possess mesmeric abilities._ He stood still, gun out, vision adjusting to the yellow-tinged light from archaic oil lanterns glinting off the barbaric splendour of his surroundings, nose adjusting to the reek of heavy floral perfumes and fuming incense, and ears adjusting to the shrillness that women's voices achieve when there are no men in the room.

"This way!" Avon followed a young woman who whispered and gestured at him... he presumed she was young from the sound of her voice. Women's clothing styles on Jindra made it difficult to tell even with the much simpler robes of the lower classes. The figure before him was swathed in so many layers of brightly colored silk and gauze and printed cottons he couldn't begin to hazard a guess as to the physique beneath. Which was the point, apparently. No one was allowed to cast lustful eyes on the Shaq's hareem, not even the other members of the hareem, or the castrated males who guarded them from the possibility of an outsider catching a glimpse of a wrist or ankle or long-lashed eye.

This Shaq was even more fanatical about it than his predecessor, possibly because he was blind. By all accounts he was an incredibly greedy man, ruthlessly repressing his people to further enrich himself, and to purchase advanced medical facilities from the Federation strictly for his personal use. They couldn't restore his vision, but they were quite successful at enhancing his 'appetite'.

Once he had followed the woman to a dimly-lit room, she rummaged among a heap of pillows and extracted a data-cube. "You must get this to Blake! It will prove what the Shaq is doing to our people, and the men will fight him, once they know!"

As Avon reached out to take the cube, the woman snatched off his teleport bracelet, and threw it to a girl behind him. "What?" He whirled, gun out, but the girl had vanished. He turned back to the first woman. "What are you playing at?"

"We want you to take us with you." 

"Impossible!"

"Just the twelve of us. The other women..." There was scorn in her voice. "Are afraid to leave the hareem. Take us." She pushed the data-cube into Avon's hand. "We will do anything you ask."

"I'll have to ask Blake. Give me back my bracelet."

"No. Promise first."

Avon raised his eyebrows and his gun, neither of which appeared to intimidate any of the women. "Now, look..."

Another woman rushed in, shrieking, "Mirrim, Mirrim, the Shaq! The Shaq is coming early. I'm not ready!" She stopped and stared at Avon, her eyes huge behind her veil. "A man! We'll all be killed!" She began wailing.

The woman who was bargaining with Avon stepped forward and shook the crying woman. "Jesreth, stop it, or I'll kill you *myself*."

Avon said, "Give me my bracelet, Mirrim, and I'll tell Blake what you ask."

Mirrim's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Give it to him. Tell Kehira."

The girl who'd run away with Avon's bracelet returned with the woman sent to find her. "I can't," she whispered, "the eunuchs are already here. One of them is standing in front of the chest where I put it. I can't get it."

"I'll hide, then," Avon said.

"The eunuchs will look everywhere. No one is allowed to avoid being chosen for the *honour*..." Mirrim paused. "Except...!" She began pulling clothes from a large wicker hamper. "Quickly, strip!"

Avon hesitated, and Mirrim looked at him, her dark eyes suddenly reminding him of Blake. "Would you rather die?"

Cursing her, Blake, and his own stupidity, Avon stripped. Mirrim shoved his clothes and gun into the hamper. The women surrounded him, and hastily dressed him in the all-enveloping robes and veils. They shoved his feet into golden slippers and doused him in perfume. For a final touch, Mirrim tied a pillow under the robes, patting it into shape. "The Shaq won't take a woman bearing his child. Just be silent until he's chosen someone and gone, and I'll return your bracelet."

Avon caught her wrist. "What if he chooses *you*?"

Mirrim twisted, was unable to get free and said, angrily, "Then Kehira will give it to you."

The eunuchs entered the room before Avon could reply, and he hastily released her. All the women, and Avon, after a moment's hesitation, bowed their heads and demurely followed the eunuchs to a large chamber already well-filled with other eunuchs and other women. They were all lined up and stood, fidgeting, as the hareem doors opened and the Shaq entered, guided by a particularly muscular eunuch. 

Avon was surprised to see that the Shaq despite his white beard was not much less muscular than his escort. He had strong features, set in an unconsciously haughty expression, even when he smiled.

The Shaq moved down the line, running his hands over his women's waists, bellies and hips, concentrating as he considered which he would choose. /Apparently he's not a 'breast man'/ Avon thought gratefully as his turn came. He held still, keeping his face down, and hunching his shoulders, making himself as slight as possible. The Shaq frowned as his hands touched the bulge at Avon's waist, and he sighed.

"Well, well, after you've ripened, little peach, then I'll have you again." He patted Avon's belly, and the pillow slipped out, falling to the floor. "What!" 

One of the eunuchs held a sword to Avon's throat before he could move. "This ungrateful one tried to fool you, oh, Shaq! Shall I cut off her head?"

"Not here." The Shaq shook his head. "I would not soil the hareem. Bring her."

The Shaq strode out, guided by a eunuch, and Avon, gagged and bound, was dragged along after them.

***

Avon was overdue, long overdue. Blake finally teleported down to the coordinates of the meeting place. "Where's Avon?"

Mirrim met Blake with weary dignity, having spent a sleepless night expecting death at any moment. Avon must have been killed without the deception being revealed or the Shaq would have returned to wipe out the insult by murdering all the women who had witnessed it. And now Blake would surely kill her for her part in the loss of his man. "He's dead. And it is all my fault."

Blake stared at her, disbelieving.

A crowd of women suddenly pushed in past Blake, babbling and catching at Mirrim's hands. They dragged her into the main room of the hareem, with Blake following.

"Oh, there you are, Blake." Avon munched on a grape from a bowl of fruit held by the Shaq, then gestured to the eunuchs to lower the litter they were sharing. He got out of the litter, jingling slightly under the weight of a large number of jeweled necklaces, bracelets, and brooches and turned to the Shaq. "I'll transmit the literature to your eunuchs the moment I return to my ship, Rafic." He then turned to Mirrim, "Oh, you and any of the other women who wish to leave the hareem are free to do so. The Shaq has no further need of your services." Avon tossed Blake the data-cube. "We can leave now."

The Shaq grinned brightly while holding the hand of his muscular eunuch, and waved as a bemused Blake gave Avon a teleport bracelet and they both disappeared.


	2. A Jewel Beyond Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, nookie.

Avon was lying on his bed, tossing a particularly fine ruby from hand to hand, and feeling quite smugly satisfied. Blake's voice came from the door announcer.

Without bothering to move from his stretched-out position on the bed (or even pulling together the front of his velvet lounging robe) Avon hit the door release. "Come in."

Blake walked into the room and stopped, staring at Avon. "You look pleased with yourself."

"Oh, I am. I got your precious information for you without _quite_ getting myself killed." Avon held up the ruby and polished it like an apple on his sleeve. "The rest was an unforeseen bonus."

"I didn't realize you were that easy. If I had known, I would have done this sooner." Blake tossed a small bag of jewels from the treasure room onto the bed.

Avon showed his teeth at Blake, and nudged the bag onto the deck without looking at the contents. "Well, now, perhaps Rafic was simply more to my taste. _He_ wasn't paying a whore, Blake. The man may be an autocratic despot, given to murder, torture and other forms of innocent amusement, but he also was damn appreciative of my talents. _He_ didn't take me for granted."

Blake gave a bitter laugh. "It amazes me how easily you give in to monsters, simply because they show you some attention." He walked over to the bed and sat. He laid his hand on Avon's chest.

Avon stiffened. "No doubt you would have preferred that I took a high moral stance and showed the man how disgusted I was by his touch?" He laughed. "It would have been a very high moral stance, indeed. He still puts heads on pikes around his palace." Avon looked at Blake. "I'm sure that would have pleased you, to know I had died with scruples intact."

"Oh, Avon, I don't give a damn what you do to survive. It's just that you seem so damn pleased with yourself." Blake glanced at the ruby. "Enjoying your spoils. You're not a whore for money or jewelry. You're a whore for attention." Blake stroked Avon's jaw with the back of his hand.

Avon involuntarily leaned into the caress for a split second, before pulling back, eyes bright in sudden realization. "You've known that, and used it against me all along. Used _me_ all along." 

Blake smiled. "You make it sound as if I've been manipulating you, Avon. Surely you're too intelligent to fall for any of my manipulations."

Avon looked at Blake sourly. "Unfortunately, knowing that you were doing it did not confer immunity. You are an extremely seductive bastard, Blake." 

Blake laughed and shook his head. "I didn't do anything but give you a choice." He paused. "You think I'm seductive?" He leaned over Avon so that their lips were almost touching. "How am I doing now?"

"Parts of me think you are doing quite well indeed." Avon licked his lips, tongue brushing briefly across Blake's mouth. 

Blake pressed a very gentle kiss to Avon's mouth, then pulled back. He stroked the side of Avon's face, thumb tracing a line across his cheekbone.

Avon put his hand between them, fingers splayed and pressing against Blake's crotch. "You won't respect me in the morning, will you?"

Blake smiled. "We'll see." Blake settled on the bed next to Avon and nuzzled his mouth. "How is _this_ for appreciation?"

"It's a start." Avon suddenly opened his mouth and pressed against Blake, grabbing his buttocks and kneading them roughly.

Blake laughed and slipped his tongue into Avon's mouth, exploring. He pressed back against Avon's hands and moaned softly, his own hands slipping into Avon's robe.

Avon nipped at Blake's lips, not quite hard enough to bruise. "Come on, impress me. I've been waiting a long time for this." One hand moved from Blake's arse to the front of his trousers, unzipping them.

"Have you? Well, I'd hate to disappoint you." Blake gave Avon a quick kiss, then pressed his mouth to Avon's neck, sucking and licking the skin. He moved his hands over Avon's chest, pinching and twisting his nipples, then skimming his palms down his sides. He kept his hands moving, never lingering very long on any area of skin.

Avon squirmed, but his hands kept working on the fastenings to Blake's clothing, getting the shirt open. He grinned as he ran his palms over Blake's chest. "Mmm... so smooth... do you shave your chest, Blake?"

"Of course not!" Blake grabbed Avon's hands and jerk them above his head. "Do you always talk so much? Because if you are, I'm afraid I'm going to have to gag you."

Avon arched up against Blake, pressing their chests together. "Show me more action, and I'll be as inarticulate as you could wish."

"Be a good boy and I will." Blake licked Avon's mouth. "I'm going to tie your hands to the bed. Any objections?"

"Don't use the silk belt from my robe. It's the very devil getting the knots out, afterward." Avon nuzzled Blake's neck. "You _might_ find some suede lacings, and other useful items in the top drawer of my bedside table."

"You are eager, aren't you?" Blake pinched Avon's nipple hard, then rolled off of him. "Get out of your robe and put your hands over your head." Blake quickly undressed, then explored Avon's bedside table. He chuckled softly and began pulling out a few items of interest. "My, my, my, you are a randy boy." He placed all the items, except for the suede laces, on the bed. "Have you had a chance to share them with the rest of the crew?"

Avon laughed as he sat up to pull off his robe. "No. Jenna has eyes only for you, Gan's irredeemably straight, and I'm not sure I believe Cally wouldn't be rummaging through my mind at the same time." He paused. "I had considered Vila, but I kept getting mixed signals from him and decided it wasn't worth the risk." He laid back down on the bed, and stretched his arms over his head. His cock was already standing up, and twitching.

"Poor, lonely Avon." Blake used two suede lacings to tie Avon's wrists to the bedframe. "They're not too tight, I hope. Hmm, it seems I have one extra. Whatever will I do with it." He grinned and ran his hand down Avon's chest. "Oh, I know. Open your legs."

Avon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, even as he spread his legs. "I wouldn't say I was lonely; merely... feeling a certain amount of pressure."

Blake knelt between Avon's legs. "Well, I'm afraid you'll be feeling much more pressure before the night is over. Oh, but you'll love it when I finally allow you release."  
He looped the lacing around Avon's balls, pulling tight, but not too tight. Then he criss-crossed the lacing up Avon's cock, tying the ends into a bow, just below the head. "Very pretty." He teased Avon's slit with the tip of his tongue.

Avon moaned and jerked against the lacings holding his wrists. "I'm warning you..." He gasped as Blake licked him again. "I'm not a patient man, Blake!"

"Quick on the trigger, are you? Then perhaps I should leave your pretty cock alone." Blake gave it a gentle slap, and watched the cock bob.

Avon groaned and raised his hips. "Do _something_!"

"Tsk, tsk. So impatient. But all right, I'll do something." Blake settled next to Avon and leaned over him, lapping at his nipples while he trailed his fingers over Avon's stomach, tracing circular patterns around his bellybutton.

"Tease!" Avon gritted his teeth and tried to roll over towards Blake. "I'll..." He panted as he tried futilely to rub his cock against the bed. "...have my revenge..."

Blake said, innocently, "You told me to do _something_ and I am. Don't you like it when I lick your nipples and touch your belly?" He whispered, "I could make you come. I could make you beg." Then he looked at Avon, his gaze cool with jealousy. "Or maybe I should shove that pretty ruby up your arse. See if Rafic's gift can make you come."

Avon went dead still and stared at Blake. "I _knew_ this was a mistake." He started pulling viciously at the lacings, twisting around to kick at Blake.

Blake rolled on top of Avon, using his weight to hold him still. "I didn't mean that. I didn't-- Avon, stop struggling. Stop it or I'll leave you tied to the bed."

"Go ahead!" Avon yanked even harder at the cords, twisting until the suede rubbed his wrists raw. "Have a good laugh! I was so easy, wasn't I? You've got what you wanted, haven't you? Proved that you could make me lose control with a snap of your fingers!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Avon, stop it! You're hurting yourself." Blake grabbed his wrists. "If anything, it's the other way around. You've made _me_ lose control. Dammit, Avon, I didn't mean to say that. But whenever I think about you with... with that _monster_ and not me... " He paused for a long moment. " I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Avon stared at Blake. "You never _once_ looked at me! Even now, all you want to do is punish me for not living up to your standards!" He jerked at the cords again. "Get out." 

"Never once looked at you?! Are you insane? That's all I ever do! Look at you, think about touching you. I didn't mean to humiliate you. That wasn't -- I'm sorry."

Avon squirmed up past Blake's chest and began biting at the lacing. "I could have bloody well _died_ and all you care about is that I allowed someone _other_ than you to fuck me over." 

"But you bloody well didn't die!" Blake paused. "I thought you had. The women told me Rafic killed you and I thought you were dead. And I-- " His voice broke. "I never told you... But you weren't dead. No, evidently you had spent a wonderful night in Rafic's bed. And, oh, I don't know why I bother. Stop it, I'll untie you."

Avon was still fighting hard, although a fair amount of his energy was devoted to rubbing his tied-up genitals against Blake's crotch. "I spent a bloody night pandering to an over-sexed megalomaniac! And now I'm expected to pander to an under-sexed one!" 

Blake tried to untie Avon's hands, but his struggling had tightened the knots. "Stop it! Dammit, Avon, will you please stop it! Or at least tell me what you want." 

Avon growled and jerked his hands once more. They were beginning to turn a pale shade of blue. "I wanted you to fuck me!" 

"All right, but only after I untie your hands. Do you have a knife or other sharp object here in your room?"

***

"In my boots." Panting, Avon let his head drop back onto the tangled bedclothes after a final useless jerk against the cords. He closed his eyes briefly. "Hurry..." Reluctantly he added, "Rafic... gave me something. I suspect it was a little too... well... it made an old man into a stallion... hurry up and fuck me before I explode."

Blake kissed Avon hard, then slid off of him. He found the small knife tucked into a hidden pocket in Avon's boots. He carefully cut Avon loose, tossed the knife onto the bedside table, and massaged Avon's battered hands.

Avon pulled his hands out of Blake's grasp, and yanked Blake down for a kiss, digging his fingers deep into Blake's hair. "I'm not..." Avon bit at Blake's mouth and then turned his head and sucked on an earlobe. "normally like this..." He shoved, catching Blake off-guard and pushing him onto his back. "just so you know..." He grabbed Blake's cock with one hand and wanked him hard. "for future reference."

Caught off-guard, Blake allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. He moaned, arching into Avon's hand, confused by Avon's passion. "If you... we need lube." He grabbed Avon's head and pulled him down for a kiss. "And you need to stop wanking me, now!"

Avon closed his eyes, shivering with the attempt at control, and sat up. "Sorry... sorry..." Avon released Blake's cock and immediately began undoing the bindings on his own genitals. "I just... can't ... wait!" 

Blake sat up. "I know, it's all right. Here, let me do that." He pushed Avon's hands aside and carefully undid the binding. Then he leaned forward, took the head of Avon's cock into his mouth, and sucked hard, tongue lashing against the very tip.

"Ah!" Avon came immediately, gasping and hanging onto Blake's shoulders. "Oh, hell..." He pulled back slightly. His cock was still hard, but his eyes were slightly less wild. "Thank you..." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Now, will you kindly fuck me?"

"Yes." Blake pulled Avon into his arms and kissed him. He reached down with one hand, cupping Avon's arse and with the other hand, groped through the sheets, looking for the lube. After a bit of fumbling, he found the tube, and flipped open the cap. He poured the lube onto his fingers, then slipped them between Avon's arsecheeks.

Avon sighed and spread his legs. "Oh, yes."

Blake pushed two fingers inside of Avon and began to slowly fuck him. He whispered, "Do you like that? My fingers inside of you, touching you?" He found Avon's prostate and brushed it. "Does it make you hot when I do that? Do you wish it was my cock?"

Avon whispered, "Yes... yes... and yes." He closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths. "I think... I have enough control... at the moment..." He opened his eyes and looked at Blake. "I'm putting on a pretty poor show, I know." He kissed Blake gently. I'll try to do better."

Blake smiled. "You worried me. I thought you were going to hurt yourself." He slipped in a third finger and massaged Avon's prostate. "Your back or your stomach?"

"Mmm...On my knees I think." Avon eyed his cock, which was stuck to his belly as stiff as any randy teenager's. " 'Beta' is going to take some persuasion before he'll give me any peace."

Blake blinked. "Beta? You named your cock 'Beta'?" He laughed. "Only you, Avon. Only you." Blake slipped his fingers out of Avon's hole and smacked his backside. "On your knees."

Avon got onto his hands and knees. "Well, it _is_ just below an Alpha." 

Blake laughed and gave Avon's backside a few more smacks until the skin was tinged pink. Then he rubbed the head of his cock against Avon's hole, teasing the opening. "You have a lovely arse." He popped the head of his cock into Avon

Avon moaned and pushed back. "And you...have a gorgeous cock." He held still, panting, trying to give Blake a chance to mount properly.

"I'm glad you think so. It's not as big as the monster you have in your drawer, but no one has complained." He shoved into Avon, until his balls rested against Avon's backside. Then he kissed Avon's back and began rocking his hips fast and hard, allowing his pleasure to determine the rhythm.

"Mmmm... there are still... oh yes... some..." Avon rocked back and forth, helping Blake impale him. "Some fields where the human ...ahhh... touch cannot be surpassed. Oh, yes, that's... oh..." Avon shifted to balance on one hand and began pulling 'Beta'. 

Panting and rocking harder, Blake reached underneath Avon to pull and pinch his nipples. "And there's nothing like having the real thing up your arse. Hot and alive and fucking you at just the right angle. Right..." He angled his hips and shoved. "there!"

Avon cried out and clenched on Blake, then began moving even faster and pumping his own cock harder. "Oh, yes! Blake! You're the best. Fuck me!"

Blake pounded into Avon's arse, twisting his nipples, biting and licking at his back. "I am... oh, I am." Blake slid his hand down Avon's stomach and wrapped his fingers around Avon's, squeezing. He grunted, shoving into the warmth of Avon a few more times before coming.

The moment Blake's hand went around Avon's he knew he was done for, but he held back for a few more strokes. But only a few more. "FUCK!" He slammed back onto Blake, coming with a force that weakened his knees and sent dark red spots flying before his eyes. He pried his hand free and put it down to support the two of them, Blake having fallen across his back. "Ah...ah...ahhhh..."

Blake kissed the area between his shoulders. "Sorry, am I heavy?" He released Avon's cock and rubbed his belly gently.

Panting, Avon replied, "It's not... a problem...I'm ... stronger than I appear." He looked down along his belly and frowned. "But Beta wants more! I'm beginning... to become... a trifle concerned."

Blake slid his hand down and discovered that Avon was telling the truth. He gripped Avon's cock and began stroking it. "I don't think I can get it up again, not for awhile.-- Do you want my mouth or my arse?"

Avon looked back over his shoulder at Blake. "Your mouth, please." He grinned, for once letting the smile reach his eyes. "I'd like to hold your arse... in reserve." 

Blake laughed and nipped Avon's shoulder. "You're just lazy." He pulled away and slapped Avon's arse again. "Lay on your back."

Avon lay down on his back, legs slightly spread, and put his hands behind his head. He grinned at Blake. "Like this?"

Blake smiled and shook his head. "I still say I should gag you." He leaned over Avon and nuzzled his balls, then licked and sucked them. "Mmm, beautiful." He ran his tongue along the underside of Avon's cock, and nibbled gently just underneath the head.

"Ahh...but then you couldn't hear me tell you how sexy I find you." Avon had finally got down to his usual level of arousal, enjoying it, but still able to talk coherently and in deep, seductive tones. He combed Blake's hair with his fingers. "How you can make me hard just by looking at me across the flight deck... with your finger in your mouth..."

Blake laughed softly and licked the head of Avon's cock until it was dripping, then blew gently on it. "I'll have to do that more often." He kissed the tip of his cock then sucked on it, taking more into his mouth with each suck until he was bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh... yes, you should, you should..." Avon breathed heavily, hands going down to stroke Blake's shoulders. "And when you get right up against me, breathing fire, arguing your point... I always have to... back down, so you don't _feel_ my point." 

Blake took all of Avon into his mouth, and after swallowing a few times, he began to hum, as loudly as he could. As he did that, he reached underneath and rolled Avon's balls in his hand, squeezing them just short of painfully hard.

"Ooh...I should have known you'd have a marvelous mouth." Avon ran his fingers along the curves of Blake's ears and spread his legs wider. "You're wasted... ahhh... on speeches..." He slowly thrust into Blake's mouth. Mmmm..."

Blake rolled his eyes; he'd heard that one before. He pulled off of Avon's cock slowly, with just the slightest scrape of teeth. Then he swallowed Avon's cock again, burying his nose against Avon's pubic hair, and sucked hard. He slid his fingers behind Avon's balls and shoved two fingers up Avon's arse.

Avon yelped in surprise at the sudden invasion coinciding with the vacuum of space seeming to engulf his cock. He pulled Blake hard against his groin and emptied himself down Blake's throat before falling back, flat on his back, whimpering. 

Blake continued to suck until he realized that Avon was not softening. He slipped his fingers out of Avon's arse and pulled away from his cock. "What the hell did Rafic give you?" He licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand 

Avon flapped a hand at Blake while he was regaining his breath. "Don't... know..." He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then sighed and opened his eyes again, looking at Blake, then down at Beta who was still proudly on parade. "It's extremely... effective...isn't it? One good thing... it also seems to eliminate... post-orgasm tenderness..." Beta waved cheerfully at Blake.

Blake snorted. "I suppose that's good." He leaned over and kissed the head of Avon's cock. Then he settled next to Avon, lying on his stomach. He ran his fingers down Avon's chest. "Are you ready for my arse now?"

Beta drummed against Avon's belly. "Yes." Avon groaned as he levered himself up and searched for the lube. "And if Beta doesn't stop nagging, I think I'll have to resort to sedation." He grinned suddenly. "For one of us at least." He kissed Blake's arse.

Blake chuckled and laid his cheek against his arm. "If it goes on for much longer, we'll take a trip to the medical unit. While I can still stand." He opened his legs.

Avon applied a generous coating of lube to Beta and then spread Blake's buttocks and began playing with his arsehole. "Oh, well, I don't know. I quite like you prone." He massaged Blake's arse with one hand, while experimenting with angles and speed of finger-thrust with the other hand.

Blake moaned softly and arched up onto Avon's fingers. His cock was beginning to show an interest in the proceedings-- obviously Avon's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Ah, I see you aren't going to fall asleep on me immediately. How flattering." Avon added more lube and began thrusting motions with his fingers.

"Sleep? Not with you doing that." Blake tightened around Avon's fingers

Avon lay across Blake's back, fingers still moving lazily up his arse. He licked Blake's shoulder-blades. "Mmm, delicious... I'm an insomniac, you know. This won't be the first time I've been up all night."

Blake chuckled. "I wish you would have told me sooner. Then I could have spent my restless nights with you." He gasped and thrust back. He moaned,"Avon."

***

Avon nipped at the back of Blake's neck, and moved back, pulling his fingers out and rubbing his cock between Blake's arsecheeks. "Yes?" 

Blake pushed back against Avon, then thrust forward, rubbing himself on the sheets. "I'm ready for you. Fuck me."

"Well, now." Avon was practically purring. "All you had to do was ask." He pushed into Blake slowly, looking down as the opening widened. He stopped halfway in, panting slightly. "How do you... want it, Blake?"

Blake was panting, too. "Slow and gentle, then fast and hard. Dammit, Avon, move!" Blake shoved back.

Avon thrust, going in up to his balls in one smooth stroke, then pulled back until only the head was encased. He repeated the motion, steadily. "Umm..." He rubbed Blake's arse with both hands, massaging his cheeks as he fucked him. "*Very* nice." Avon was almost growling now. "Hot and tight... ahh, yesss."

Blake pressed his mouth to his arm and moaned, dragging his cock against the mattress. "Ah!" He thrust up as Avon hit his prostate.

Avon chuckled, and angled down to hit the same place again. He was still fondling Blake's arse with one hand, but he slid the other over the curve of Blake's hipbone, and underneath, to stroke his belly. He murmured, "And what shall I do with the other hand?" 

"Avon, please! Oh... oh... please. My cock, my cock!" Blake writhed underneath Avon, his hips moving faster. 

Avon grabbed Blake's cock with one hand, still slippery with lube, and pumped him. He thrust faster and harder into Blake's arse, holding onto Blake's hip with his other hand to anchor him. Avon felt no particular urgency to finish. In fact, he was reasonably certain his balls were empty. He would be worried if it weren't for the fact that it felt so good. "Fuck! But you're..." Avon moaned and pushed hard, stroking Blake roughly in time with his thrusts. "Oh, yes... you're good, Blake..."

"Avon, oh, Avon!" Blake moved his hips even faster, one moment shoving back, the next, thrusting into Avon's hand. "Close, Avon. Oh, please, I'm so close." 

Avon tightened his grip on Blake's cock and on his hip and changed over to hard, fast, short strokes. "Like that?" Avon was panting heavily. "And *that*?" Sweat was pouring off him, and absurdly he laughed as a fat drop slid off his nose and spattered onto Blake's back. His hips picked up speed as he crammed himself into Blake even harder. 

Blake clamped down on Avon's cock and came, violently, crying out Avon's name.

Oddly, Blake's cry seemed to trigger something in Avon, even more than the sudden pressure on his cock. He moaned as he experienced what certainly *felt* like orgasm, although his balls had nothing more to give. He settled, panting, with his arms to either side of Blake, keeping the weight of his upper body off his lo... partner. "Ah.. ahh.... ahhh...."

"Mmm, I could get used to this." Blake clenched around Avon's still hard cock. "I don't know what Rafic gave you, but it's very potent. Want me to stroke you?"

Avon nuzzled the back of Blake's neck. "That ... would be... very nice, thank you."

"I'll need to turn over." Blake reached back and patted Avon's arse.

"Yes, of course." Avon pushed up on his arms, gently easing himself out of Blake. It was a delicate maneuver with a fully erect cock, that didn't really _want_ to leave the nice, snug sanctuary it had found. He crawled up towards the head of the bed, propping a few pillows behind his back so he could sit up against the headboard, legs inelegantly sprawled to allow more cooling air-flow around his balls. "Wait a moment!" For an instant his cock drooped, but at Blake's glance, it reared back up, as defiantly as ever. "Ah. It seems I shall have to continue to impose upon your good nature." Avon smiled at Blake, a little tiredly.

Blake yawned and smiled back. "Maybe it will help if I look away." He rolled over onto his back then knelt between Avon's legs. He took Avon's cock gently in one hand and slowly stroked it. With the fingers of his other hand, he rubbed and circled the head.

"Ohh... Did I ...ooh... remember to thank you.... for lending me a hand?"

"Probably." Blake tightened his grip on Avon's cock and rubbed the side of his thumb over the slit. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again." He leaned forward and licked Avon's mouth.

Avon put his arms around Blake's shoulders. He whispered, "Thank you," and kissed Blake.

Blake moved his hand faster. "On second thought, that's not enough for me." He pressed his mouth to Avon's, hard. "I want more than a verbal thank you." He squeezed. "Will you give me what I want?"

Avon replied, "Yes," without hesitation, without thought, and attacked Blake's mouth, hungrily.

Blake allowed Avon to kiss him for a moment more, then he pulled back slightly. "You. I want you tonight, and tomorrow night, and the next night. I want all your nights, and your days."

Avon stared at Blake, open-mouthed, shocked out of his fog of arousal. "What?"

Blake smiled and licked Avon's mouth. "I want you."

"Yes... well, I find you sexually desirable as well -- What precisely have I agreed to?" Avon was more confused than annoyed.

"A mutual affinity." Blake resumed stroking Avon's cock.

Hesitantly, Avon said, "It sounded rather more permanent...umm...please, I'm trying to think..." As Blake paused, Avon said, "No, on second thought, don't stop." 

Blake smiled and continued gently wanking him. "You should make up your mind -- sweetheart." Blake whispered, "Do you want it to be permanent? Just the two of us, sharing ourselves, our lives."

"Ah..." Avon thought about it, and knew what he wanted. "But... you do realize I'm... not usually... " He felt nervous. "I mean... Blake, twice a night is my limit." He couldn't quite decipher the look on Blake's face. He touched Blake's cheek. "I wouldn't want you to be... expecting a superman."

"Oh, I don't know, I thought you were quite amazing even before tonight." He turned his head and kissed Avon's palm. "I still do. Say yes, Avon."

"Yes." Avon took Blake's head between both of his hands and kissed him. He whispered, "Community property?" and grinned.

Blake laughed. "Maybe. What did you want to do with our property?"

"I'll think of something." Avon grinned even more wickedly. "There is a certain string of black pearls in the treasure room..."

"I like the way you think. Personally, I'd like to explore your bedside drawer a bit more." Blake bit Avon on the nose.

"Well, it does work both ways." Avon gasped and pushed once more into Blake's hand, as he was surprised by another 'dry' orgasm. He leaned against Blake, gasping for air. "That is... if there's anything... left to work... after tonight." Avon's cock seemed to have finally had enough. It twitched once more, nuzzling against Blake's hand, then softened.

Blake released Avon's cock and wrapped his arms around him. "You look exhausted. Come on, let's rest." He maneuvered Avon under the covers and cuddled him. "Sleep."

Avon curled up slightly against Blake, frowned, wriggled, and reached underneath his hip. He blinked at the Shaq's ruby, and tossed it out of the bed. He murmured, "His price is beyond rubies..." Avon shut his eyes and settled back into Blake's arms. "Good night, Blake."

Blake kissed Avon's shoulder and whispered, "Good night, Avon."

**Author's Note:**

> *A dictionary of obsolete, obscure and absurd words says Xassafrassed in a Zenana means: Pregnant in a Harem. (I skim dictionaries from back to front for amusement & the conjunction of these two begat this story.)


End file.
